


Dance With Me

by oakleyfraser4



Series: John Murphy & Emori's Forever [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, John and Emori are playing "Primes" he's Daniel and she's Kaylee, Missing Scene, hinted pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleyfraser4/pseuds/oakleyfraser4
Summary: This is the scene we’ve been denied of since 6x01 when John wanted Emori to dance with him outside the Sanctum palace and she was (unfortunately) under the toxins of the Red Sun and tried to kill him instead...Not this time! It's all fluff and cuteness, just what Memori is.*SPOILER WARNING* the fanfic takes place right before rescuing John from the tavern in 7x05 ‘welcome to bardo’ so you've been warned!
Relationships: Emori/John Murphy (The 100)
Series: John Murphy & Emori's Forever [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760818
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> It was fun to get into Emori’s headspace for this one. I normally write from John’s perspective but for this fic I chose to write from Emori’s. Hope you enjoy!

Emori had felt powerful stumbling into the tavern and rescuing so-called  _ Daniel Prime _ from the clutches of sacrifice. She had felt needed walking in with the captured Russell Lightbourne and Indra of course. Indra radiated the feeling of a strong and influential woman. It was a new feeling for Emori (she normally just tagged along and fought her own small battles) but since becoming Kaylee Prime, she felt worshipped. She felt  _ necessary _ . Similar to how she felt on the Ark, while being Raven’s student. She missed the time they spent on the ring, or the first five years at least. Before John got into his head that she apparently didn’t need him. What a lie that was.

It was John who made her who she was. He gave her confidence, that first little nudge that she wasn’t the freikdreina. She was more than the mutation she got cast out for. In his eyes, the eyes of a cast-a-way alike to her, it was badass. Emori had called him a liar that day, but secretly he gave her the confidence she needed to keep going. Even when things got tough, she still remembered the first few words he said to her.

She was nervous for many reasons, as she walked into the tavern to rescue her fiancé. Though the one thing she felt confident about was the dress she wore. Ever since moving into the palace, Emori had gotten to wear more pretty clothes than she had in her whole lifetime. Clothes were never meant for beauty when she was struggling to survive. Sanctum primes clearly had a different outlook on that matter. Emori knew John wasn’t complaining, and though “Daniel Prime’s” outfits were plain and black most of the time, Emori appreciated what the clothes did to accent his figure. And John was happy to stare and appreciate what Emori wore whenever he got the chance. They both found it more satisfying to leave their ‘pretty clothes’ bunched up on the floor behind closed doors than just their typical shred of fabric from Earth.

Russell, Indra and Emori burst into the tavern like a gust of wind. Emori took in the sight before her; John was chained at the wrists with a sack over his shoulders and was he shirtless? He sure was.

While Russell took charge, Emori tried not to stare at her fiancé, because she had to remember that  _ they were brother and sister _ . Since day one, Emori had been able to abide to what Russell had said, though Murphy not so much. He publicly expressed his desire for her more than once and Emori had to remind him that they weren’t supposed to be together; they were siblings for gosh sake. 

It was only after John was “safe” and unchained, did she then start to approach him. She watched as his eyes took her in, and a smirk began to form on his face. “Certainly took you long enough,” he said. 

Emori tried not to blush because though his voice was neutral, his gaze was saying much different. Her heart thumped in her chest; did he see what she didn’t want him to see yet? In an instant, she thought of a proper explanation that was partially true. “Had to find the right dress,” she replied with a smile. Quick look up at him, then off into the distance. Even after all the time they’d spent together, Emori still knew how to tease John. 

She could feel his eyes on her, as his eyes raked over her body. Emori sucked in her breath and prayed he wouldn’t say anything too embarrassing. “You did.” Then he did exactly what she anticipated and walked off to finish putting on his clothes. Now it was her turn to watch him go, and she got a nice view as he headed towards the doors. 

Once they were outside the tavern, John pulled Emori close to him. “You look really, really,” John started to say, before losing his words. 

“I look what?” Emori teased. 

John stared into her clear hazel eyes and sighed to himself. “Hot, gorgeous, stunning. All of the above.” 

Emori smiled and grabbed John’s hand. Since getting radiation poisoning she hadn’t felt so great. Then there was that other little secret she had, which didn’t help matters. But right now, she knew what she wanted. “Our palace awaits,” she said with a laugh, and started dragging him towards the palace steps. 

“Oh man.” John ran after her, not looking back. His strides matched hers but as they reached the base of the staircase, he swung her up into his arms. 

Emori let out a shriek, something she rarely did. “John!” 

“Relax, I won’t drop you,” John reassured her, climbing the steps as carefully as he could. He set her down once the reached the balcony overlooking a distraught Sanctum. The sky was dark but a faint buzzing of bugs filled the air around them. He stood near the edge looking out, surveying the place that had caused so much pain but so many good things too. From where he stood, he could see the machine shop that he proposed to her in, the fields where she accepted his love forever and the ground below where they had almost burned at the stake. He shuddered, remembering how he almost lost her that day. Emori, who had stood back to observe John, reached out a hand to place on his shoulder.

“Hey, are you okay?” She asked, concern filling her voice.

John turned to face Emori, his forever love, his fiancée. “I’m better than that,” he said. His eyes flicked up to the speakers attached to the palace and an idea sparked. Even though they didn’t have music and it was the middle of the night, he still wanted to do this. He held out his hand to Emori as an offering. “Dance with me.” 

Emori looked at him, surprised. “Dance with you? It’s dark and there’s no music,” she said indignantly. 

John shrugged. “So? When did those things ever stop us from living?” 

Emori suppressed a grin. He was bringing up their caves days again, and he knew she couldn’t resist remembering those. “Fine. I’ll dance with you.” She accepted his offered hand with her left one, the one that he loved. “But only because the last time you asked I tried to kill you instead.” 

John laughed. That moment seemed like so long ago, yet it really wasn’t. “Ah, alright. Let’s settle what you owe me, huh?” 

Emori nodded. John’s other hand encircled her waist as he pulled her closer than possible. They hummed their own tune as he spun her around on the balcony. Their breath mingled as the night got colder and the air became chilly. Spinning in circles and staring into each other’s eyes. Dancing to a tune that no one but them knew. It was their song, their love song perhaps. And it would play on loop forever. 

Forever was a long time. As  _ freikdreina _ , Emori never thought forever was possible. Yet here she was, dancing around with her  _ forever _ . Forever was more than the man in her embrace. It was the life she had yet to live, the life she had yet to bring into the world and the life she had yet to love. It was the future she never intended to worry about. She wasn’t worried about her own life; but instead the life of someone she knew she would love and treasure forever. The product of their love. Emori could only dream of how John would react when he found out. 

As he pulled her closer, and swayed back and forth instead of twirling, Emori contemplated telling him. She wanted him to know. She really did. She wanted him to be shocked and crazy in love all at once. But she was afraid of him possibly being upset, angry and wanting nothing to do with her. It was only a small chance he’d react that way, but that tiny percentage still scared her. She needed John to survive, as he needed her. They were perfect together. Emori knew how others sometimes judged her for being with John; it seemed unlikely to them that someone could love him the way she did. Emori would never understand their opinion. Although he knew she loved him and she loved him back and that was all they really needed. Each other. For ever and ever. 

The night air was almost too crisp for Emori’s bare shoulders and low cut dress. “Hey, can we go inside?” she asked, shivering slightly.

John nodded instantly. “C’mon let’s go to bed.” He picks her up, bridal style again, and carries her through the palace doors. She’s laughing and he’s smiling and it’s this moment she wants to remember. She’ll remember how despite how much work she had to do the next day, they barely slept. The night wasn’t over after their dance; it was more like that’s where it began.

The next day, Emori would try to do the right thing. She’d feed the feeling of needing to belong that was rooted deep in her soul. Emori would do so, hopefully with John at her side. But tonight, tonight was about them. It would take even a bit longer for her to tell him her secret. Though when she did, Emori knew John would be okay. They loved each other, and they would always love each other.

And yes, their pretty clothes ended up on the floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Emori's pregnant. That's all I gotta say. Also I hoped you liked it :)
> 
> Leave a comment if you can! I took a break from my Memori fics to write some Levtavia ones and a couple "Ring Year" stories but I'm now back to writing about my favourite couple to ever exist. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
